goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zapped in Space
Zapped in Space is the twenty-third book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1997. The cover illustration features a two-headed Arcturan alien standing on a space platform with a bright light shining behind it. Blurb IT'S A SPACE JAM-MED WITH ALIENS! Strap yourself into the console! You've just entered Madame Zapps new Virtual Reality arcade. But once you take on these virtual worlds, forget about scoring. You'll be too busy trying to stay alive! If you're a real space cadet check out, "Adrift Off Vega" where you end up in space, fighting super-smart--and super-deadly—Arcturian aliens. Or maybe you'd like to try an Arctic adventure in "Abominable Snow Woman." But remember to pack your parka—or you could end up a human popsicle... The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot You and your friends, Katy and Jordan, visit Madame Zapp's new Virtual Reality Arcade. The two main storylines result from the decision to either play Abominable Snow Woman or Adrift off Vega.'' Abominable Snow Woman'' takes you to the Arctic, where you meet a boy named Andy. Together, you search for the Abominable Snow Woman, in order to escape the game. Adrift off Vega takes you to space, where aliens attack you, including a giant lizard and a blob. List of endings There are nineteen bad endings and three good endings. Bad endings }} Good endings }} International releases zappedinspace-uk.jpg|'No:' 23 Title: Zapped in Space Country: United Kingdom Language: English Release date: 2000 Publisher: Scholastic, Hippo Perdidos en el ciberespacio.jpg|'No:' 23 Title: Perdidos en el Ciberespacio Translated title: Lost in Cyberspace Country: Spain Language: Spanish Release date: April 2002 Publisher: B Ediciones Zapped_in_Space_-_Norwegian_Cover_-_Høyt_spill_i_verdensrommet.jpeg|'No:' 23 Title: Høyt spill i Verdensrommet Translated title: High Game in Space Country: Norway Language: Norwegian Release date: 2000 Publisher: Ex Libris Gallery Artwork = Zapped in Space (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Conceptual Zapped in Space - Concept A.jpg|First sketch. Zapped in Space - Concept B.jpg|Second sketch. Zapped in Space - Concept C.jpg|Third sketch. Zapped in Space - Concept D.jpg|Fourth sketch. Zapped in Space - Concept E.jpg|Fifth sketch. Zapped in Space - Concept.jpg|Sixth sketch. |-|Advertisement = Nextmonth Nov 1997 OS61 GYG23 bookad from 60 reg 1stpr.jpg|Book advertisement from Werewolf Skin. Trivia *This book featured a new cover template that was to be used for the rest of the Give Yourself Goosebumps series. **All the books before this book had a box that said "READER BEWARE...YOU CHOOSE THE SCARE!" at the top, but this was the first book that did not have this anymore. Instead, it said "Reader Beware... You Choose the Scare!" at the bottom of this book, without any more box. This continued for all the Give Yourself Goosebumps books until the last book, All-Day Nightmare. *The original cover illustration was flipped horizontally. **The same change was made to the artwork for Chicken Chicken. *There is a question about the Give Yourself Goosebumps book Trapped in Bat Wing Hall. *The back of this book calls the alien race Arcturians. However, they're called Arcturan throughout the book. *This book references Sega, Nintendo, and the basketball player Shaquille O'Neal. **The tagline references the film Space Jam. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Aliens Category:Mazes Category:Giants Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Summer Category:Winter Category:Change in Size Category:Plants Category:Video games (topic) Category:Insects Category:Other Worlds Category:Technology Category:Blobs Category:Books Released In 1997 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata Category:Lizards